


Tsum Tsum Incident

by I_Am_Titanium



Category: Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Spider-Woman (Comic)
Genre: (Yes jealousy over tsum tsum), As In Madly In Love With Tsum Tsum, Based On My Life Experience, Because They Are BFFs, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Jealousy, Minor Fight But They'll Be Okay, Or Many Tsum Tsums, Talking To Tsum Tsum, They Are Too Cute For This World, You Guys Should Get A Tsum Tsum, eventual cuddling, fluffy fluff, tsum tsum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Titanium/pseuds/I_Am_Titanium
Summary: "Carol Corps" has all kinds of weird Captain-Marvel-themed stuffs. Including Captain Marvel Tsum Tsum.Everyone loves Captain Marvel Tsum Tsum. Except Captain Marvel herself.She doesn't love her version of Tsum Tsum. She envies them. Because they've clearly gotten her best friend Jessica Drew's heart.That's so not fair.





	Tsum Tsum Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, they are jealous over Tsum Tsums. It happenes.

Carol would never anticipate a "surprise" like this when she landed on the balcony after spending the afternoon wrestling Abomination.  
  
But then again, she never anticipated any kind of surprise, if not utter disaster. When you roommate joined a party of a club on the theme of you - no matter how creepy it sounded, you could only cross your fingers and hope she didn’t bring home some really weird souvenirs.  
  
For example, a… capsule-shape object in red, yellow, and blue, lying or leaning on the brunette on the couch.  
  
Carol was not superstitious, but now she almost regretted never knocking on something wooden in time because clearly, the nightmare came true.  
  
"Jessica Drew…" Carol forced the words through her gritted teeth and floated in through the open French door, her stare falling accusingly on the unknown object, "What. The. Hell. Is. This?"  
  
"Oh, hi, Carol, you’re back!" Jessica was slow in reacting, raising her head from a book with a dreadfully familiar cover, _("Higher, Further, Faster, More", what the hell? Is that a photo of me? Why can’t I remember any of that?!)_ resting a hand on this huge two-feet caterpillar with an innocent face. She smelt like lavender as if just came out of the shower, her wet black hair falling on her Captain Marvel theme T-shirt, which must be purchased not long ago. She wasn’t wearing any pants, bare legs crossed and resting on the coffee table. If her pheromone could be smelt, it would emit leisure, for sure.  
  
Sadly it was not Carol’s current mood.  
  
"What the hell is this?" Carol asked again, pointing directly at the stuffed toy beside Jessica, her grim feeling growing every second. This toy was barely human-shape with blonde hair made of a cloth and big blue eyes, the majority of its capsule-like body painted in dark blue, four pieces in the shape of cake beneath it that remotely resembled its limbs were bright red just like its belt. Everything screamed…  
  
"No." Carol gasped, glaring at Jessica, "You got yourself an ugly me?"  
  
"Ugly? It’s so cute!" Jessica seemed like a tourist taking selfies in front of a tsunami, patting this little Carol almost fondly, "It’s a Tsum Tsum. They are a fashion trend now! You really should see what they did to Tony. You can drown yourself in the sea of Iron Man Tsum Tsum."  
  
"Tsum what?" Carol was briefly distracted by a Hala Star necklace hanging over Jessica’s overly-exposed collar.  
  
"Tsum Tsum, Carol." Jessica explained patiently as if teaching kindergarten kids about rotation of the earth. "It means 'piling up' in Japanese. You can pile up all sorts of Tsum Tsum. Ha. I bet this sentence sounds funny in Japanese."  
  
"Jess…" Carol collected herself and cleared her throat, fingers stroking her sweat-drenched blonde hair, trying to sound more serious, "You know I love you and all that, but this is too much. It’s one thing to join the 'Carol Corps', it’s another to clear up the stockpile of the, er, corps—"  
  
"I’ve made my mind up! Captain Marvel Tsum Tsum and I are sleeping together!" Jessica’s attention was clearly not on the real Carol. She held up the Tsum Tsum like it was Simba and stared her with such affection, then she buried her face into Carol Tsum Tsum’s, inhaling deeply.  
  
After Jessica carried her new bed buddy into the bedroom, Carol squatted beside Chewie, who was constantly scratching Jessica’s leg and got constantly ignored, with a stern face, smoothing her hair and speaking in a serious tone. "If you can scar that bastard who’s taken away all Jess’s attention, Chewie, I’m flying to the supermarket and get you tuna can right about now."  
  
  
  
But of course, Chewie fell through. After the initial tragedy, Jessica carried Carol Tsum Tsum to literally anywhere.  
  
For example, Avengers member meeting.  
  
_("She’s an Avengers. Of course she can be here!" "Hey, I am here, Drew!")_  
  
For example, sitting with a stiff Carol drinking clam chowder.  
  
_(Thankfully Jessica didn’t make one for Carol Tsum Tsum, or else the real Carol’s death glare would probably burn a hole on the toy.)_  
  
For example, grocery run.  
  
_("Oh, it’s such a lovely toy. Which shelf can I find one of these?" "I’m afraid you can’t, ma’am. It was custom-built by my girlfriend’s fan club."_  
  
Yeah. Perfectly normal conversation. Carol stood beside her, rubbing her nose, suddenly envying Susan’s superpower.)  
  
The most unbearable aspect of it in Carol’s eyes was that her gorgeous Jessica Drew who was only attentive to her in the whole world was gone. Compared with saving the world, flying back to _their_ (as in Captain Marvel and Spider-Woman's. There was definitely no Tsum Tsum invovled) apartment to see a Jess who was equally covered in sweat but with smile in the most beautiful green eyes everywhere was a much more pleasant view. They would be too spent to make a decent dinner, probably ordering Domino’s or microwave some mac  & cheese hastily. And then they would finish the dinner in peaceful silence caused by exhaustion just before they curled under the same blanket in the somewhat ancient couch watching some black-and-white movies, Jessica’s head on Carol’s shoulder.  
  
And guess what, all of these were gone. At least for Carol — the real one. Because now in these said situation, where Carol was got replaced by a soft and chubby stuffed toy.  
  
"This is really too far, Jess."  
  
Carol, wearing only Captain-Marvel-themed tank top and boxer shorts standing beside the television, had to take several deep breath to make sure she wasn’t imagine things. Jessica was leaning against the couch lazily in a bathrobe, holding a box of ice cream, Carol Tsum Tsum (somewhat magically balanced) on her shoulder. Her attention was fixed on _The Philadelphia Story_ playing on the screen, barely registering a Carol glowing with fury, literally.  
  
The night fell gradually over New York City outside the window, but none of them had turned on the light. The television screen and Carol was the only light sources in the room.  
  
Carol had to repeat herself.  
  
"Katherine Hepburn is definitely the most suitable heroine. Well done, Louis. No wonder your name could become one of the three initials." Jessica seemed to murmur to herself or (more irritatingly) to Carol Tsum Tsum, even reaching out to make sure it wouldn’t fall down. Only then did she raised her head as if her conversation was interrupted, "I’m sorry. What were you trying to say, Carol?"  
  
"First of all, Louise Mayer founded the MGM before inviting Hepburn — unbelievable because you already lost because of this last time in Stonewall’s trivia night. But at least I’m glad you finally noticed another living human being in the room and I’m not talking about it." Carol raised her chin to indicate the Tsum Tsum on Jessica’s shoulder, holding both of her hands in the air — suffice to say she was in a really bad mood — and pulling her hair, sighing with frustration, "Second, you need to speak up, or I’m not sure if you’re talking to me or that thing—"  
  
"—Tsum Tsum—"  
  
"—I don’t care what’s its name—" Now even Carol’s fingertips are glowing yellow.  
  
"—Careful now, Danvers, you’re risking your life in an unknown territory—"  
  
"—Third but not the last, you are a fucking—"  
  
"Hey, watch your language, lady!" Jessica lowered Carol Tsum Tsum onto her laps swiftly and covered the toy’s ears (or where they approximately were) as if it was a real thing.  
  
"—You are a jerk, Jessica. Okay, I’m finished, and I’m done." Carol didn’t stop to examine the consequence after dropping the bomb and headed toward the balcony. She really needed some time alone.  
  
"Me? I’m a jerk?" Jessica’s voice suddenly raised, but it sinked almost immediately when she saw Carol’s action. She put down her Tsum Tsum and ice cream and stood up to chase after Carol, "Oh, Carol Danvers, you are _not_ rushing out of the front door — or in your case, the window — after hypocritically accusing me of a jerk, especially not in these clothes…"  
  
Carol was a few steps ahead of her, already standing on the balcony. "We will talk after you’re ready to apologize for that stupid toy, Drew."  
  
She actually rushed into the thicken night in tank top and shorts, flying away without looking back.  
  
"Then you’ll have to wait till every super villain in New York stays in their cells on the Raft instead of plotting prison break every day, which means never, because she is not a 'stupid toy'! _She’s a Tsum Tsum!_ " Jessica rushed to the balcony and yelled at the general direction where Carol went, realizing it was all in vain eventually. She mumbled something to herself and returned to her movie, "…Bloody hell."


End file.
